The House of Hades (well, my version)
by El Mustachio Grande
Summary: My friends, I'm starting off from where my best bud, Rick, left off- with Percy and Annabeth, though. Percy shows his emotions falling through Tartarus and shows us all that, even being a hero, you go through hard times. This is my first non-parody story written ONLY by me, no friends or anything. This took a while and I worked my hardest with all the details. My best yet, I think.


**THE HOUSE OF HADES (MY VERSION)**

They were falling for what seemed like hours. As much fun as it was not, knowing that they were going to Tartarus, they at least wanted to hit the ground already. The feeling made their heart drop and stick in their stomach. It was tiring, oh and what a day they had, way more than a day it was, actually. Annabeth's ankle hurt, too. The fall she had earlier was overpowering and her ankle throbbed even though she made herself a splint. What they had gone through was more than they had ever imagined. But what they were about to face was nothing compared to any of their journeys, they knew that much. After all it was Tartarus, the deepest darkest place in the underworld. Not only that, but even though they were both sure that Tartarus was big, they knew it wasn't separated into different parts in different places. Somewhere out there, would be their old rivals, Kronos, Arachne, and the others that they together helped each other defeat. It wasn't going to be easy, though in reality, what demigod journey or quest was? No one in their right mind ever dreamed going into Tartarus, no one would really ever think they'd go either. But if you have something to do with gods and such, you just can't underestimate your chances. Percy and Annabeth didn't exactly know what to expect; they of course knew who would be there, partially; they knew that the place wasn't a happy place, of course. It would most likely make you very uncomfortable, maybe a bit eerie-or a lot. They realized that they have a very slim chance at surviving, close to impossible. - No one ever lived or really got out of Tartarus, except for Nico di Angelo and that was really because of one of his moms Persephone, who had kept him alive little by little each day with pomegranate seeds. They, without a doubt were scared and nervous. They hadn't trained for any of this at Camp Half-Blood, nor Percy at camp Jupiter. Percy had once or twice been close to getting pulled into Tartarus when Kronos was at loss of power and wanted Percy, and when Luke gave him winged shoes designed in disguise to lure him in the pit, but luckily with the help of his friends, didn't fall in. He was sure, this time that he wasn't so lucky. He kept hold of Annabeth's hand. He had always been tough, powerful being that he was one of the sons of one of the Big Three, but now he couldn't help but feel hopeless. He was happy it was dark, he was getting close to tears and he didn't want Annabeth to see him this way. He didn't want to go yet, not like this. He and his friends did too much for something like this to happen. He defeated Kronos along with the other Titans. It would be useless to lose. If he died, if the plan failed and Gaea came to power, all he had ever done would be nothing. She was the most powerful of all. She could gain back what Percy and everyone else fought to get rid of. He vowed that he would try and do all he could to stay strong and find the other side of the Doors. But even if he did and met the other six demigods (Nico included), someone would have to stay behind. He just didn't know what would happen. He had grown too attached with everyone and everything they had gone through just for that quest that didn't even turn out right. It was the only way to ensure the close of the Doors of Death if and when they found their way through and met up once again with each other. If this didn't turn out right, he at least wanted to be with Annabeth. She made him feel better, told him what was right and what was wrong, and led him toward the right path if he ever needed help. They would do this together if it was the last thing they did, and they were going to work and fight through it all until the end. They wouldn't give one bit of satisfaction the other side didn't deserve. They- SLAM!


End file.
